cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Gavin Krueger
|birth_place = Adelaide, South Australia|resides = Adelaide, South Australia|names = Gavin Krueger|height = 6 ft 0 in (182 cm)|weight = 225 lb (102 kg)|billed = Parts Unknown|debut = December 2017|image = Krueger.png|trainer = Self Trained}}Gavin Krueger (born May 7, 1989) is an Australian professional wrestler. He is currently wrestling on the Independent Circuit, where he performs under his real name. Early Life: Krueger was born on November 7, 1989, in Adelaide, South Australia. Previously before he became a professional wrestler, he had been admitted into a Mental Asylum located in Glenside, South Australia at a young age due to his parents both being severe alcoholics, he would eventually suffer from schizophrenia and bipolar disorder as it would make a huge impact on his life from it, after a few years had gone past he would eventually be released from the Mental Asylum in Glenside, South Australia. Fast forward to his teenage years his parents got even worse and abusive and he couldn’t deal with it anymore, his mind would finally snap completely. He would get up off the lounge room floor where he was sitting watching TV, and headed into the kitchen where he saw the meat cleaver on the bench and grabbed it. He returned to the lounge room where his parents where sitting, and he would swing the meat cleaver at both there necks first striking his mother then proceed to strike his father, and murdered both his parents in the lounge room were they here sitting in their chairs. It would finally put a huge smile on his face, and that's how he completely became deranged and demented it would give him his first taste for blood. Krueger ended up getting put back into the Mental Asylum where he was heavily medicated and spent most of his years locked up patiently waiting to get released. Come November 7, 2017, now at the age of 28 the day of his Birthday. He finally got released from the Mental Asylum. When he was let out he managed to find an old abandoned house and started living in it. Gavin came across a few old wrestling tapes and began studying the art of wrestling to finally turn his life around. Professional Wrestling Career: Training: (2017) Krueger would train himself at his old abandoned house by watching plenty of wrestling tapes, and study all the different types of moves and holds by practicing on a broken old manikin that was left in the house. He would eventually make his wrestling debut one month later in December 2017. Where he predominantly wrestles for the Independent Circuit. Independent Circuit: (2018 – Present) Vogan: On July 13, 2018, Krueger had been stalking Vogan for quiet some time, he said to him in a bold statement... “I’ll be keeping an eye out for you very soon. Watch your back you have no idea who I am.” Within that same day, Vogan responded to him saying... "Who the fuck are you?" And with that Krueger came back with the most chilling words... “Your worst nightmare and a psychopath.” Come July 21, 2018, Krueger would post cryptic words without Vogan even knowing about them, he would go onto say... “I shall RIP you from limb to limb and bathe in your blood.” and would also say this... “I’ll show you what a true Psychopath is all about.” About a week later Krueger would again call out Vogan saying these wise words... “I haven't forgotten about you, Vogan. Watch your back because at anyt ime I'll strike and you won't see it coming.” With that Vogan still wouldn’t say a thing. Krueger left it for a while until September 26, 2018, as he would post another cryptic message saying... "Death comes at a valuable price." Krueger now lurks in the shadows waiting until Vogan finally shows his face. Come to 2019 Vogan never accepted any of Gavin's proposals, but eventually, Gavin will find him again... It's not over. Jester: On October 20, 2018, Krueger would call out Jester saying this to him... “It looks like its CLOWN hunting season for me... Time to RIP a face of a Jester and hang that little bitch up on my wall. Psychopath's always loved a bit of blood.” Jester is yet to respond to him. Come 2019 Gavin has not heard back from Jester. Luke Keyser: Info Here. Personal Life: Krueger suffers from schizophrenia and bipolar disorder due to his early childhood. He also has quiet a few scars over his body from being locked away for quite some time, the most noticeable ones are on the back of his head, a huge scar on his back, and half of his stomach. Also, his face is pretty disfigured from being attacked by most of the other patients where he had to defend himself. After being released from the Mental Asylum in Glenside, South Australia, he now focus' his life on a full-time career in professional wrestling. Krueger owns his own wrestling arena which he likes to call The Slaughterhouse where he likes to brutalize his opponents. In Wrestling: * Finishing Moves: ** Powerbomb Lungblower (2019 - Present) ** Revolution Knee 2 (2019 - Present) * Signature Moves: ** Jumping Knee Strike 6 (2019 - Present) ** B.F.T. (2019 - Present) * Nicknames: ** "The Catalyst of Violence" ** "The Psycho Destroyer" * Entrance Themes: ** "Silent So Long ft Jonathan Davis" by Emigrate Championships and Accomplishments: * External Links: https://twitter.com/GavinVsEveryone